


Dead Guy Walking

by QuietButLoud



Category: In the Heights - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Based off a song, Dead Girl Walking, F/F, Graffiti pete and sonny, Heathers crossover, HeathersxInTheHeights, I was listening to Dead Girl.Walking and couldnt get this out of my head, M/M, Sonny is frusterated, Top Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietButLoud/pseuds/QuietButLoud
Summary: Sonny is dead in the morning and he goes to Graffiti Pete's place for his last hours.--Sonny is VeronicaPete is JD





	Dead Guy Walking

Sonny slammed his bedroom door shut. He _hated_ it when Usnavi treated him like a child. He was _seventeen_ , and was turning eighteen in two months. 

When the power went out, Pete and him took it upon themselves care of the store, meaning, they beat up a bunch of guys because they tried to rob the store.  

Pete took out a Roman candle (Sonny didn't know Pete had them or how he got them, but he'd rather not know,) and thrusted it in the air if the guys came close to them or the store entrance. 

He thought they did a pretty good job protecting the store, but Usnavi thought differently. He told Pete to go home(even though he could've gotten jumped or worse, killed,) and yelled at Sonny for saving the store instead of himself. He said in the morning he was dead because Usnavi was just too tired and stressed to handle it right now. Sonny felt ping of regret run though him for getting angry at him, but at the moment, he was just filled with too much anger. Sonny ran into his room and slammed the door, and, well, here we are now. 

He exhaled though his nose and walked over to his bed, laying down on it and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Pete. How hard he worked to keep the gang members from taking over the store. And Usnavi just sent him home while the power was still off. 

He blushed when he thought about his muscles. How toned his skin was.. And his smile.. how he could just make Sonny melt with it. 

Sonny opened his eyes and gasped, he needed to see Pete.. 

Sonny slowly got up from his bed, it creaked as his weight was lifted from the bed. He tip-toed to the window and opened it, stepping lightly onto the fire escape. 

He closed the bedroom window(not before making sure it was unlocked) and went down the stairs. He was  _not_ a kid, and he was going to prove it. 

 

Pete was changing in his bedroom, luckily, he made it back home in one piece, okay well, he, might have gotten a small cut on his shoulder by the fight. Once of the gang members had a small pocket knife and Pete was glazed with the small knife. 

Pete kept his shirt off, since it hurt to have anything touch it, and layed down on his bed.

He slept comfortably for a few minutes before he woke up to the sound of his window slowly and quietly being opened. Pete snapped his eyes open and jumped out of bed, pinning the intruder against the wall. 

He was about to threaten the stranger but before he could speak the stranger spoke. 

"Pete.." it managed to choke out. Pete dropped his arms. 

"Sonny?" He saw the him nod his head in the darkness and Pete slowly guided him to the bed. Sitting him down nice and easy on the edge of the bed. Pete sat next to him and layed a hand on his bestfriend's shoulder.

"Sonny, what are you doing in my room? Why arn't you back at your apartment. If you think where you live is bad in blackouts--" 

Sonny interrupted him, putting a finger to his lips and saying-in a very seductive and sexual way-"Shh, sorry but I really had to wake you.. see I decided I must ride you till I break you," Pete blushed, his cheeks burning red. "'Cause Usnavi says I gots 'ta go.. you're my last meal on death row, shut your mouth and lose them tighty-whities. Come on!" Sonny pushed Pete on the bed. He crawled to him in a way that made Pete was to shower him with kisses. 

"Tonight I'm yours! I'm your dead guy walking," Sonny grabbed Pete's arms, pulling him up then then getting him on his hands and knees on the bed. Pete looked up at Sonny, flustered by the sudden dominance. 

"Get on all fours, kiss this dead guy walking. Let's call you know the drill," Sonny put three fingers out one by one, "I'm hot," true, Pete thought to himself, "and pissed," well damn, "and on the pill," since  when do guys take birth control pills? 

"Bow down to the will of a dead guy walking!" Sonny sat on the bed, sitting on top of his legs. He kissed Pete's nose, he spoke softly this time, sweet. Pete sat down on bed, Sonny in front of him. 

"And you know.. you know, you know, it's 'cause you're beautiful. You say you're numb inside, but I can't agree. So the world's unfair! Keep it locked out there! In here it's beautiful," Sonny ran his fingers lightly down Pete's chest. "Let's make this beautiful!" 

Pete's head was filled with too much lust to control himself. He smirked and slowly took off Sonny's shirt. "That works for me." And with that Sonny pushed him back on the bed. Kissing his neck and taking off both of their pants. 

Pete helped him. They both now lay naked in the bed. Sonny was on top of Pete, Pete layed under him. Sonny was  _riding him_. When Usnavi finds out he's going to be so pissed off. Pete will probably be banned from the store. Maybe they'll lock the window to Sonny's room from now on. But that didn't matter right now. Right now the only thing that mattered was Sonny and him. Alone and together. 

"Yeah! Full steam ahead! Kiss this dead guy walkin'!" Sonny put his arm in front of him and his other arm by his side like in the comic  _Superman_. 

A question ran though Pete. "How'd you find my address?" Pete yelled, his hands on Sonny's hips. Sonny had been to his apartment once. A year ago. The hell? 

Sonny looked away and yelled, "Let's break the bed, kiss this dead guy walkin'!" 

Pete heard a  _rip_ sound. He picked up his head and turned his upper-body around to see if the mattress had torn. He definitely saw a rib. "I think we tore my mattress-" he was cut off by Sonny holding his head and leaning  _very_ close to him.

"No sleep tonight for you, better chug that Mountain Dew," he nodded his head to the side where an empty, crushed Mountain Dew soda lay. He ment to throw it in the trash bin near the door but missed. 

He nodded his head, "Okay, okay," he was about to get up to get a drink before he was pushed back onto the bed. 

"Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear!" Sonny threw his hands in the air and moaned. Making Pete more lust-ful and crazy. 

"Okay! Okay!" 

"Slap me, pull my hair, touch me there- and there- and there!" Sonny moaned when Pete touched his lower back. Sensitive area, Pete assumed. "But no more talking! Love this dead guy walking!" 

"Yeah- yeah, whoa-whoa, wait- wait!" 

"Love this dead guy walking!" 

"Whoa-whoa, wait-wait!" 

"Love this-" 

"Yeah! Yeah!" 

"Dead guy-!"

"Wait- wait-"

The two spoke the same words, both reachinf their climax. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah-" 

Sonny grabbed Pete's should to steady himself, Pete yelled "Ouch!" because of the knife cut. 

"Yeeeeaaaahhhhh!!!!"

\--

 

In the morning Sonny walked into the store. Sore and tired. He managed to sneak back into his room last night without being caught. He was home free. 

Usnavi walked out of an aisle, he was re-stocking shelves. 

"Sonny, you're late." He said, glancing at his cousin. 

Sonny smirked and walked behind the counter, "Relax, you know you love me." He opened the cash register and started counting money, not after pulling up a stool and sitting down because  _damn he was so fucking sore_. 

Usnavi hummed, "Yeah so does Pete, doesn't he?" 

Sonny stopped. 

His cousin turned around and blankly said, "The whole city could hear your moans. Besides, a few guys were chattin, 'bout some guys doin' it durin' the blackout and you weren't in your room.."

He picked up a box filled with chips and calmly walked to the next aisle. 

"By the way," Usnavi clicked his tounge, "you're really gonna be a dead guy walkin'." 

\--

 

Well I tried :'D

 

Feel free to correct my mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Dead Girl Walking from Heathers and couldn't get this out of my head. 
> 
> (TopSonny!)
> 
> Wattpad- MehMena  
> Insta- letmehaveanamedangit
> 
> Feel free to correct my spelling mistakes.


End file.
